


Zombie Journal

by Dark_Strange_Son_3145



Series: Sanders Sides-Zombie stuff!! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Son_3145/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Son_3145
Summary: All of Virgil's notes in his journal. Well, the ones about the zombie apocalypse.
Series: Sanders Sides-Zombie stuff!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000149
Kudos: 3





	Zombie Journal

March 13

Hello, whoever will read this. Guess I should start with my name and stuff. I’m Virgil Storm. I have an annoying little sister named Lilly Storm and my mother and father whose names are Olivia and Jack Storm. I don’t have school anymore since there’s a weird pandemic or whatever. Anyway, not much else, just thought I should try and keep a journal in case things go downhill. Bye, I guess.

May 22

Hey, it’s been a while. So, this pandemic is sort of like the zombie apocalypse, yay. My parents said that we have a lot of food so we’ll be fine for a while. I just really hope that

Sorry, I just had a panic attack, but I’m alright now. I was going to say that I hope we’ll be okay. I’ll write some more later.

June 3

My dad taught me how to shoot a gun yesterday, and today he was going to teach me more but instead we got interrupted by some zombies. I had the gun and he told me to shoot them. I thought I couldn’t do it, but I did. I just killed my first zombie. And dad said he was proud of me. I’m actually really happy. Maybe this will be okay, maybe we’ll live.

June 19

This sucks. Staying at home is boring and Lilly keeps wanting to play with me, which is annoying. Oh, but today officially marks that it’s been a whole year since this started. Which is cool, I guess. Lilly says that we should celebrate, but I told her that this isn’t really something that you should celebrate. Tomorrow, my parents are going to go into town, which is really far away. But we need a first aid kit really badly. I just hope they’ll be okay.

June 20

I woke up today to Lilly screaming at me. She said that mom and dad didn’t come back from gathering supplies. It was scary. I eventually got up and looked around, making sure she wasn’t messing with me, but mom and dad really weren’t back. Just as I finished though, there was a knock. It was mom. She said that they forgot their keys in the house and needed us to open the door, but mom never forgot her keys. Dad, yeah, but not mom. As I was still thinking, Lilly ran up to the door and opened it. Then mom grabbed her, and BIT her. I slammed the door shut and locked it. My dad said that he needed to get in and that mom and Lilly were turned, but I knew it was too late. Now I’m alone. Why couldn’t those darn stories just stay in the books? Why did the zombies turn my family? Why am I the only one alive right now?!

June 21

I should’ve left with them. I should’ve let them eat me. Then I would be of some use. I’m such a coward. I should do it. I should let them eat me. Yeah… I’ll let them eat me. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.

No. I need to live. For mom, Lilly, and… dad. God, why did I watch that? Why didn’t I just close the window?? Anyways, after that, I reloaded the gun and checked the supplies. We… I still have a lot of supplies left. I still can’t believe that I’m alone. I don’t want to be alone. For once, I want to be with someone. Anyone. I’m scared.

July 4

It’s independence day! Yay!

Who am I kidding? I hate this. I don’t want to be alone. I want my family. I want the crappy jokes that my dad would tell me, the life advice my mom would give me, and… I wish I didn’t ignore my sister. I should’ve stopped her from opening that door, then she might still be alive. I miss them so much…

July 9

Hey, just wanted to tell you that I’m not dead… yet. I don’t know how much longer I’m gonna survive. I haven’t been using my supplies too often, so I’ve basically been starving myself for a while.

July 13

Zombies are outside and I don’t have much ammo. I wish my family were still here, then they might be able to help me live through this. If this is the last sentence in my book, then that means I’m either dead or turned, if so please remember who wrote this: Virgil Storm.

T uR nED

hE Lp

S cAR eD

D oN E

bYE.

:D

sAD.

D:

GuN??

DaD…

MiSs…

DaD…

i  MiSs  DaD…  MoM…  LiLLy…

wHeRE?

LEavE wHy?

mE?

sAD

NoW…

  
  


  
  


D E  A D

G  O  N  E

W H Y  ?

A L O N E 

  
  
  
  
  
  


H U N G R Y

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!! I HAVE WRITTEN THIS!!
> 
> Tho I actually wrote the whole thing in one go at three in the morning two months ago.  
> BUT WHO CARES ABOUT THAT-


End file.
